Every Princess Deserves Respect
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Quinntana Week 2014. This is a story of how Quinn and Santana first met and how Quinntana began. Enjoy and Happy Quinntana Week :-)


_Hola my lovelies, I decided to write a little something in celebration of Quinntana week. I didn't even know about it until I was approached on Tumblr about contributing. So here is my little piece of Quinntana Week 2014 Heaven for Quinntana Begins. I wrote this while writing the latest chapter of Santana's Crush. I hope this makes sense to you guys! Enjoy the story._

* * *

Santana entered her class with a little trepidation; first grade was a lot different from kindergarten. You no longer had centers and naps were pretty much outlawed and the work was a lot harder. The work wasn't a problem for Santana though she was pretty intelligent for a six year old. She scanned the classroom and saw that there were only a few students in class already. She saw a little boy with a mohawk sitting next to a little blonde girl wearing glasses. There was an empty desk beside the other girl and decided to take it, to her delight her name was already on the desk in a name tag. She took off her back pack and put it on the back of the chair and sat down.

The little girl looked at the person next to her, "Hi my name is Quinn, and by you sitting next to me, you must be Santana." She gave the little girl with brunette hair next to her.

Santana reached out her hand to Quinn, "That's right. My name is Santana Lopez." She said proudly.

The little boy with the mohawk spoke up, "What kind of name is Santana? Are you related to Carlos Santana?"

Santana glared at the little boy next to Quinn, "The kind of name that is made of pure awesome! No I am not related to him for your information."

Quinn laughed at her new found friend next to her, she was really pretty and reminded her a little of Pocahontas. She was enchanted by the brunette girl next to her.

"Don't pay attention to Noah; he's just mad because he was named after someone from The Bible. You want to be friends?"

Santana smiled, "We can be the best of friends."

For the rest of the morning the two girls were inseparable glaring at anyone who would try to come between them.

_Recess_

Santana looked on the playground for her new friend she finally found her sitting underneath a tree reading a book. She didn't understand how someone could read a book during recess only nerds did that or so she thought.

"How come you're sitting by yourself?" Santana asked sitting next to her friend. She didn't understand why someone would want to read, when there was so much fun playing.

Quinn looked up from her book, "I don't like playing with the other kids they make fun of me."

Santana stood up and took Quinn by the hand and led her to the other kids, "Listen up!" She yelled out to the playground and everyone looked at her before she continued, "This is my friend Quinn and if you mess with her, you will have to answer to me." She told them sweetly but with a little hint of aggression behind her voice.

Quinn looked at Santana, "You did that for me?" She asked shyly.

Santana gave her a million dollar smile, "Every princess deserves respect." She gave her a little wink.

_15 Years Later_

Quinn and Santana were surrounded by their friends and family as they celebrated their five year anniversary. The journey they took to get to where they are now was a rocky one, which led them both to unspeakable heartache and a whole lot of pain. Quinn got pregnant her sophomore year of high school knocking her down the ladder, which caused Santana to become top dog. Although, Quinn was struggling Santana made sure that Quinn stayed afloat. She had Quinn's back when her ultra conservative parents kicked her out of the house. She was there when Quinn had Beth and gave her up for adoption. Santana held Quinn every night as she cried for the loss of her daughter.

Quinn was there for Santana through her coming out debacle with Finn. Quinn was with her when she came out to her parents and she was there for Santana after she was disowned by her grandmother. She nursed Santana through her issues with Brittany and even put the other cheerleader in her place, because she didn't like the way Brittany was treating her. Quinn was all too aware of her growing feelings for Santana but knew she couldn't compete because all Santana saw was Brittany.

Between break-ups, breakdowns, car accidents and a one night stand at a failed wedding, Quinn and Santana's friendship was still going strong. They were a constant presence in each other's lives most people would label their friendship as toxic because of its push-me-pull-me mentality. It wasn't toxic to them it was just how they worked. It worked well for them because here they are celebrating their five year anniversary. It was a night filled with love, laughter, and joy. The happy couple made their way out to the dance floor as the soft strands of _We've Got Tonight_ started playing in the background. That's their song the one song that began their journey of going from a two time thing, to a forever type thing.

"Who would have thought we would have made it to five years?" Quinn asked her wife.

Santana gave her a grin, "Remember when I told you that we always were two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum. Maybe that's why we love each other so much. And slap each other? We get each other Quinn; it's always been us against the world."

"And we took on the world and became a lot stronger for it. Do you regret anything that's happened with us in the past?" Quinn asked hazel eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Santana continued looking at Quinn with deep devotion, "I don't regret anything because it finally led me to you."

Quinn tried not to bite her lip as they swayed along to the music, "Even though we are older am I still your Princess?"

Santana whispered against her wife's lips, "You are no longer my princess, you have been moved up to Queen." She captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Quinn broke the kiss and whispered against Santana's lips, "Every Queen deserves respect." She mimicked those words that Santana spoke to her that faithful day on the playground.

_And they all lived Happily Ever After!_


End file.
